fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 26
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 26: Cautioned Sins that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8EcjwRUyEs "No, its fine. I don't question your orders, Avalon." Said Blazer, smiling. "Well, I'm going back to my office. I'll see you later." Added Blazer and leaves to his office. {Hayward Company, Blazer's Office, 2:35PM} "WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" Blazer asked himself, worrying about Valencia snooping around the Morbido vicinity. {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Entrance to Vicinity, 3:00PM} Valencia arrives at the impoverished vicinity and is disgusted by it. "What a revolting area." Valencia said to herself, she goes into the vicinity. Since she looks very elegant people begin to stare at her, she felt uncomfortable, Candice sees her and greets her. "Hello, do you need anything miss?" Asked Candice, humbly. "Yes, I want to ask the vicinity if they wish to be part of our free food give away at the hayward company." Explained Valencia. Candice is slightly bothered, she knows Blazer works there. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFO102zikEQ "I'm not sure...you'll have to ask the rest of the vicinity as well. Mr. Anderson can most likely give you more information." Said Candice, reservedly. "Well, I'm not sure." Said Valencia, wanting to leave the vicinity at once. "If you make up your mind, tell me. I live in room twenty-five, Candice Aristo." Addressed Candice and starts walking back to her apartment, Valencia is shocked when she hears what her last name is and stops her. "Did you just say your last name was, "Aristo"?" Asked Valencia, wondering. "Yes, why is that a shock?" Questioned Candice. "Are you related to, Blazer Aristo?" Asked Valencia. Candice is hesitant to reply. "Well yes, he is my only brother." Explained Candice with dislike. Valencia is impacted to the max, she agrees to go with her to room twenty-five to find out more. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0o44Lhy3xg {Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, Living Room, 3:50PM} Candice, Lilith, Mr. Anderson and Valencia are seen speaking. "Why do you want to know all this information?" Asked Lilith, distrusting of Valencia. "I'm sorry, its just... I've never trusted Blazer." Said Valencia. Mr. Anderson decides to leave the three alone as he must organize the party for the vicinity soon. "But why would you not trust Blazer?" Asked Candice, wondering. "He lied about you, for starters." Said Valencia. "Who knows what else he has lied about as well." She added. Candice begins to be intrigued by Valencia's description of Blazer. "Can you tell me and Lilith what exactly was it that Blazer said to get into the company?" Requested Candice with sadness. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhVeAV9C8lI "He said he was from the best economic class, and had the best education. But that his sister died and that is why he moved into my brother's mansion for a short time in-till the fortune debate was fixed and moved into your mansion." Explained Valencia. Candice begins to feel sick, and sad about the huge lies Blazer had said to get into the company and rise in status all because of his unlimited ambition. "That is all a lie, Ms. Valencia." Said Candice. "We are both impoverished individuals, we have no class what so ever." She added. Valencia knew all this time somewhere inside of her that Blazer was nothing more but an arriviste. "Well then, I guess I know what I must do now." Said Valencia as she gets up from her chair. "What are you planning on doing?" Asked Lilith. "I'm going to tell Avalon what type of scoundrel he hired in his company, but not right away as he would never believe me." Said Valencia and leaves the vicinity. {Hayward Company, Lobby, 5:00PM} When Valencia arrives at the company, she sees Blazer heading for the door to leave. "Blazer, Blazer, Blazer. You won't last long, I swear that to you." Addressed Valencia smiling, when she passes Blazer. Blazer is left uneasy by her comment, but continues to walk to the exit. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters